The Horrible Histories Collection
In late 2003 Terry Deary and Eaglemoss Publications released the Horrible Histories Magazine Collection and in 2005 some of the titles in the series were released as free audiobooks as part of a promotion with breakfast cereal. Originally planned to be 60, the series was continued with an additional 20. Issues Here is a list of the 80 Issues of the magazine in the order in which they are received: #The Gory Glory Of Rome – (Roman Empire) #The Terrible Tudors: Horrible Henry – (Tudor King Henry VIII) #The Awesome Egyptians: Mummy Mania – (Ancient Egyptian Mummies) #The Vile Victorians: Cruel Britannia – (Victorian Britannia) #The Measly Middle Ages – (Middle Ages) #The Slimy Stuarts: Bombs & Broomsticks – (Stuart and Guy Fawkes) #The Groovy Greeks: Hits 'n' Myths – (Greek Mythology) #The Frightful First World War – (World War I) #The Angry Aztecs – (Aztecs) #The Bizarre Tsars – (Russian Tsars) #The Vicious Vikings – (Vikings) #The Terrible Tudors: Misery Mary – (Tudor Queen Mary) #The Savage Stone Age – (Stone Age) #Rotten Romans on the Rampage – (The end of the Roman Republic) #The Awesome Egyptians: Fabulous Pharaohs – (Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs) #The Gorgeous Georgians: Heroes & Villains – (Georgian Policemen and Criminals) #The Vile Victorians: Crime & Punishment – (Victorian Crime and Punishment) #The Wicked Wild West – (Wild West) #The Frightfully Fabulous French – (France) #The Slimy Stuarts: Burning Boils – (Stuart Diseases) #The Woeful Second World War – (World War 2) #The Terrible Tudors: Bad Bess – (Tudor and Elizabethan Queen Elizabeth the First) #The Extraordinary Explorers – (Explorers) #The Trendy 20s & The Dirty 30s – (Roaring Twenties in 1920s and Great Depression in 1930s) #America & its Scurvy Settlers – (America in 1600s and American Indians) #The Incredible Incas – (Incas) #The Smashing Saxons – (Saxons) #Rotten Romans in Britain – (The Roman conquest of Britain and Roman Britain) #The Vile Victorians: Foul Factories – (The Victorian Industrial Revolution) #The Groovy Greeks: Alexander the Not-So-Great – (Greek Alexander the Great) #The Slimy Stuarts: Charlie's Gets the Chop – (Stuart Charles I) #The Marauding Mongols – (Mongols and Mongolia) #Rowdy Revolutions: France – (French Revolution) #The Awful Ancients – (Ancient Civilizations) #The Sizzling Spanish – (Spanish) #The Beastly Barbarians – (Barbarians) #The Stormin' Normans – (Normans) #Ruthless Richard & the Useless Yorks – (The Wars of the Roses) #The Blitzed Brits – (Britain's Blitz in the Second World War) #Rowdy Revolutions: America – (American Revolutionary War) #The Silly Chilly Cold War – (Cold War) #The Cut-Throat Celts – (Celts) #The Ingenious Italians – (Italian Renaissance) #Nasty Knights & Crazy Crusaders – (Knights and Crusaders) #The Gorgeous Georgians vs. Nasty Napoleon – (Napoleonic Wars) #The Slicing Samurai – (Japanese Samurai) #The 'Orrible Ottomans – (Ottoman Empire) #Plundering Pirates – (Pirates) #Rowdy Revolutions: Russia – (Russian Communist Revolution) #The Jumbled Germans – (Germany) #The Amazing Africans – (Africa) #The Incredible Indians – (India) #Revolting Rebellions: Europe – (European Revolutions for Republic) #The Cheeky Chinesse – (Chinese) #America's Very Uncivil War – (US Civil War) #The Terrific Pacific – (Pacific Islands) #The Irate Irish – (Ireland) #Revolting Rebellions: South America – (South America) #Cruel Colonials – (British Colonies) #The Awesome Aussies – (Australian Colonists and Aborigines) #The Scary Scots: Woad Warriors – (Scots and Picts) #Even More Rotten Romans – (Roman Empire and Emperors) #Awful England – (Pre-Norman England) #The Super South Africans -(South Africa) #The Shifty 50s – (The 50s). #Even More Extraordinary Explorers – (Explorers and The Age of Discovery) #The Amazing Americans – (Late 19th and early 20th century United States) #The Terrifying Trojans – (Trojans and City of Troy) #The Crazy Caribbean -(European Explorers, Colonists and Native Caribbeans) #Even More Vile Victorians – (Victorian Era) #The Wild Welsh – (Wales) #The Shocking 60s – (The 60s) #The Scary Scots: Tartan Terrors – (Pre-Act of Union Scotland) #The Busy Byzantines – (Byzantine Empire) #The Elegant Edwardians – (Edwardian Era) #Potty Portugal – (Portugal) #The Awesome North American Indians – (North American Indians and Indian Wars) #The Polar Brrrs – (The North and South Poles) #Awful England Again – (British Famous People) #Rotten Round-Up – (The Largest, Biggest and the Best) Each issue came with small cards depicting historic people, places, events and customs as well as a collection of timelines. The first 60 issues came with timelines each showing an era of human history, while the later 20 had timelines showing the history of themes such as fashion, art and science. There have also been three "special" magazines in the series. They are: *S1. Horrible Christmas – (Christmas) *S2. Cruel Crimes and Painful Punishments – (Crimes and Punishments) *S3. Cruel Kings and Mean Queens – (English Monarchs) The collection will not be relaunched in the UK in September 2009 Due To Low Trial Sales.[1] Gallery Hhm01thegorygloryofrome2.jpg|Magazine 1:The Gory Glory of Rome 619lfmT8QdL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 2: The Terrible Tudors Horrible Henry 283px-Hh3a.jpg|Magazine 3:The Awesome Egyptians Mummy Mania 610YHjDZ7kL._SS500_.jpg|Magazine 4:The Vile Victorians Cruel Britannia 51WIJSMS7iL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 5:The Measly Middle Ages 466px-Hh6a.jpg|Magazine 6:The Slimy Stuarts Bombs & Broomsticks 51NTgoCPrkL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 7:The Groovy Greeks Hits 'N' Myths 61H5Jr0Fq1L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 8:The Frightful First World War 468px-Hh9a.jpg|Magazine 9:The Angry Aztecs 462px-Hh10a.jpg|Magazine 10:The Bizarre Tsars 465px-Hh11a.jpg|Magazine 11:The Vicious Vikings 464px-Hh12a.jpg|Magazine 12:The Terrible Tudors Misery Mary 465px-Hh13a.jpg|Magazine 13:The Savage Stone Age 471px-Hh14a.jpg|Magazine 14:Rotten Romans On The Rampage 468px-Hh15a.jpg|Magazine 15:The Awesome Egyptians Fabulous Pharaohs 465px-Hh16a.jpg|Magazine16:The Gergeous Gergians Heroes & Villains 467px-Hh17a.jpg|Magazine17:The Vile Victorians Crime and Punishment 466px-Hh18a.jpg|Magazine 18:The Wicked Wild West 467px-Hh19a.jpg|Magazine 19:The Frightfully Fabulous French 61ig4f5e-2L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 20:the Slimy Stuarts Burning Boils 612EdsvlrwL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 21:The Woeful Second World War 61hYZ5ciLnL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 22:The Terrible Tudors Bad Bess 61XT4hhsWfL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 23:The Extraordinary Explorers 61GQ7gmahWL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Magazine 24:The Trendy 20s & Dirty 30s 51bD5D7ia1L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 25:America And its Scurfy Settlers 61+2FCcjovL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 26:The Incredible Incas 61H9weK1TrL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 27:The Smashing Saxons 61F+oz6KLeL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 28:Rotten Romans In Britain 61JyJkKFuLL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 29:The Vile Victorians Foul Factories 390px-61OvIrjFzPL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine30:The Groovy Greeks Alexander The Not-So-Great 61lB7t5AlWL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 31:The Slimy Stuarts Charlie Gets The Chop 61z1bVjJivL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 32:The Maruding Mongols 618v-DZIx0L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 33:Rowdy Revolutions France 612LKYWEObL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 34:The Awful Ancients 61HoUvr46oL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 35:The Sizzling Spanish 61iD+R9XhaL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 36:The Beastly Barbarians 61uwPEV3ErL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 37:The Stormin' Normans 61s7JHCF7mL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 38:Ruthless Richard And The Useless Yorks 61725NQ8smL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Magazine 39:The Blized Brits 61AKJb3onPL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 40:Rowdy Revolutions America 610qAbm2WqL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 41:The Silly Chilly Cold War 61VWJVeLL+L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 42:The Cut0Throat Celts 61LqCyIq3xL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 43 The Ingenious Italians 611jthJpVEL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 44:Nasty Knights & Crazy Crusaders 61acfKmqHsL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 45:The Gorgeous Gergians vs. Nasty Napoleon 61YmDEsBa9L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 46:The Slicing Samurai 61qk+6o4TeL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 47:The 'Orrible Ottomans 614eirmXU3L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 48:Pludering Pirates 61ccaDb5zCL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 49:Rowdy Revolutions Russia 61vgvNRy05L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 50:The Jumbled Germans 61D3H6U1YFL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 51:The Amazing Africans 617QYYeHWGL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Magazine 52:The Incredible Indians 61vrI5DooZL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 53:Revolting Revolutions Europe 61LI4P3diIL. SS400 .jpg|Magazine 54:The Cheeky Chinese 61VKdsIaxfL. SS400 .jpg|Magazine 55:America's Very UnCivil War 185px-618qOkvyJtL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Magazine 56:The Terrific Pacific 61c50y2TpBL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Magazine 57:The Irate Irish 61wiuaeBzSL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Magazine 58:Revolting Revolutions South America 61OEhEZGgKL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Magazine 59:Cruel Colonials 61jUKKbx0fL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Magazine 60:The Amazing Aussies 61pTpvwRAcL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 61:The Scary Scots Woad Warriors 61VwM0ubVcL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 62:Even More Rotten Romans 61pytrGZ6aL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 63:Awful England 61D+SEw+QML._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 64:The Super South Africans 51vEBok+7qL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 65:The Shifty 50s 61emAag+S+L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 66:Even More Extraordinary Explorers 612wHCy+QqL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 67:The Amazing Americans 6103F0FIbHL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 68:The Terrifying Trojans 61YPHIqGc7L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 69:The Crazy Caribbean 614enxiMMzL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 70:Even More Vile Victorians 61lCvJsVtiL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 71:The Wild Welsh 61tSg+wE33L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 72:The Shocking Sixties 61zXCnON--L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 73:The Scary Scots Tartan Terrors 613W72imArL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 74:The Busy Byzantines 616CwLdcsfL. SS400 .jpg|Magazine 75:The Elegant Edwardians 61JF3SWgeTL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 76:Potty Portugal 61YZn6EnaqL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 77:The Awesome North American Indians 61x8juMN+SL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 78:The Polar Brrrs 61u6qcTnTEL._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 79:Awful England Again 614VA6aGo6L._SS400_.jpg|Magazine 80:Rotten Round-up 61C57rmmeKL._SS400_.jpg|Special Magazine #1:Horrible Christmas 61azZgTUUoL._SS500_.jpg|Special Magazine #2:Cruel Kings and Mean Queens 61Z-awwFSJL._SS500_.jpg|Special Magazine #3:Cruel Crimes And Painful Punisments Category:Horrible Histories Category:Martin Brown Category:Terry Deary Category:Phillip Reeve Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Rome Category:Ancient Greece Category:Ancient Latin America Category:Russian History Category:British History Category:American History Category:Tudor Dynasty Category:Stuart Dynasty Category:Victorian Era Category:Books Category:African History Category:French History Category:German History Category:Rob Davis